1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape player, and more particularly, to a tape player for playing cartridge type tapes which utilizes a particularly compact and simple mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, compact, lightweight portable type tape cassette players, utilizing a headphone, have become popular, so that a listener with a headphone can enjoy listening to a tape while, for instance, walking around. In fact, the size of these tape players is approaching the size of an ordinary case for storing cassette tapes. In order to minimize the size of the tape player, it is essential to find a better arrangement and shape for the operating buttons or keys which operate the tape player, and to improve the tape player so it is more efficient to operate.
The small size tape players heretofore developed have various shortcomings in their design and construction. For instance, the size of the tape players is not yet sufficiently small to be carried in a shirt breast pocket, and hence the tape player is ordinarily carried in a special holder. Thus, it is urgently required that the above-described shortcomings of the conventional tape players be eliminated and the size of the tape player be further reduced to such an extent that it can be carried in a shirt breast pocket.